Dinosaur Genus
People # HAMMOND FOUNDATION Isaac Clement · Dr. Kajal Dua · Cabot Finch · George Lambert # INDEPENDENT Claire Dearing · Owen Grady · Dr. Ian Malcolm · Dr. Henry Wu # Jurassic Park Ray Arnold · Mr. DNA · Lewis Dodgson · Donald Gennaro · Dr. Alan Grant · John Hammond · Dr. Gerry Harding · Robert Muldoon · Lex Murphy · Tim Murphy · Dennis Nedry · Dr. Ellie Sattler # The Lost World: Jurassic Park Dr. Robert Burke · Eddie Carr · Dr. Sarah Harding · Peter Ludlow · Kelly Malcolm · Nick Van Owen · Ajay Sidhu · Dieter Stark · Roland Tembo # Jurassic Park III Billy Brennan · Ben Hildebrand · Amanda Kirby · Eric Kirby · Paul Kirby · M.B. Nash · Udesky # Jurassic World Lowery Cruthers · Katashi Hamada · Vic Hoskins · Vivian Krill · Simon Masrani · Gray Mitchell · Karen Mitchell · Scott Mitchell · Zach Mitchell · Barry Sembѐne · Zara Young # Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Iris Carroll · Gunnar Eversol · Benjamin Lockwood · Maisie Lockwood · Eli Mills · Zia Rodriguez · Franklin Webb · Ken Wheatley · Smurfette/Annie Theropoda: Theropoda (/θɪəˈrɒpədə/ or /ˌθɪərəˈpoʊdə/,2 from Greek θηρίον "wild beast" and πούς, ποδός "foot") or theropods (/ˈθɪərəˌpɒdz/34) are a dinosaur suborder that is characterized by hollow bones and three-toed limbs. They are generally classed as a group of saurischian dinosaurs, although a 2017 paper has instead placed them in the proposed clade Ornithoscelida as the closest relatives of the Ornithischia.5 Theropods were ancestrally carnivorous, although a number of theropod groups evolved to become herbivores, omnivores, piscivores, and insectivores. Theropods first appeared during the Carnian age of the late Triassic period 231.4 million years ago (Ma)6 and included the sole large terrestrial carnivores from the Early Jurassic until at least the close of the Cretaceous, about 66 Ma. In the Jurassic, birds evolved from small specialized coelurosaurian theropods, and are today represented by about 10,500 living species. Ornithomimidae Ornithomimidae (meaning "bird-mimics") is a group of theropod dinosaurs which bore a superficial resemblance to modern ostriches. They were fast, omnivorous or herbivorous dinosaurs from the Cretaceous Period of Laurasia (now Asia and North America), though they have also been reported from the Wonthaggi Formation of Australia.4 The group first appeared in the Early Cretaceous. †Ornithomimidae Pterosauria: Pterosaurs (/ˈtɛrəˌsɔːr, ˈtɛroʊ-/;45 from the Greek πτερόσαυρος, pterosauros, meaning "winged lizard") were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed during most of the Mesozoic: from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago6). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger.7 †Pterosauromorpha (=Pterosauria) Sauropodomorpha: Sauropodomorpha (/ˌsɔːrəˌpɒdəˈmɔːrfə/1 SOR-ə-POD-ə-MOR-fə; from Greek, meaning "lizard-footed forms") is an extinct clade of long-necked, herbivorous, saurischian dinosaurs that includes the sauropods and their ancestral relatives. Sauropods generally grew to very large sizes, had long necks and tails, were quadrupedal, and became the largest animals to ever walk the Earth. The "prosauropods", which preceded the sauropods, were smaller and were often able to walk on two legs. The sauropodomorphs were the dominant terrestrial herbivores throughout much of the Mesozoic Era, from their origins in the mid-Triassic (approximately 230 Ma) until their decline and extinction at the end of the Cretaceous (approximately 66 Ma). †Sauropodomorpha Ornithischia: Ornithischia (/ɔːrnɪˈθɪskiə/) is an extinct clade of mainly herbivorous dinosaurs characterized by a pelvic structure similar to that of birds.2 The name Ornithischia, or "bird-hipped", reflects this similarity and is derived from the Greek stem ornith- (ὀρνιθ-), meaning "of a bird", and ischion (ἴσχιον), plural ischia, meaning "hip joint". However, birds are only distantly related to this group as birds are theropod dinosaurs.2 Ornithischians with well known anatomical adaptations include the ceratopsians or "horn-faced" dinosaurs (e.g. Triceratops), armored dinosaurs (Thyreophora) such as stegosaurs and ankylosaurs, pachycephalosaurids and the ornithopods.2 There is strong evidence that certain groups of ornithischians lived in herds,23 often segregated by age group, with juveniles forming their own flocks separate from adults.4 Some were at least partially covered in filamentous (hair- or feather- like) pelts, and there is much debate over whether these filaments found in specimens of Tianyulong,5 Psittacosaurus,6 and Kulindadromeus may have been primitive feathers.7 †Ornithischia †Thyreophora †Ornithopods †Marginocephalia Squamata: Squamata is the largest order of reptiles, comprising lizards, snakes and amphisbaenians (worm lizards), which are collectively known as squamates or scaled reptiles. With over 10,000 species,3 it is also the second-largest order of extant (living) vertebrates, after the perciform fish, and roughly equal in number to the Saurischia (one of the two major groups of dinosaurs). Members of the order are distinguished by their skins, which bear horny scales or shields. They also possess movable quadrate bones, making it possible to move the upper jaw relative to the neurocranium. This is particularly visible in snakes, which are able to open their mouths very wide to accommodate comparatively large prey. Squamata is the most variably sized order of reptiles, ranging from the 16 mm (0.63 in) dwarf gecko (Sphaerodactylus ariasae) to the 5.21 m (17.1 ft) green anaconda (Eunectes murinus) and the now-extinct mosasaurs, which reached lengths of over 14 m (46 ft). †Mosasauroidea †Plesiosauria and Fish Hybird Dinosaurs In biology, a hybrid is the offspring resulting from combining the qualities of two organisms of different breeds, varieties, species or genera through sexual reproduction. Hybrids are not always intermediates between their parents (such as in blending inheritance), but can show hybrid vigour, sometimes growing larger or taller than either parent. The concept of a hybrid is interpreted differently in animal and plant breeding, where there is interest in the individual parentage. In genetics, attention is focused on the numbers of chromosomes. In taxonomy, a key question is how closely related the parent species are.Species are reproductively isolated by strong barriers to hybridisation, which include morphological differences, differing times of fertility, mating behaviors and cues, and physiological rejection of sperm cells or the developing embryo. Some act before fertilization and others after it. Similar barriers exist in plants, with differences in flowering times, pollen vectors, inhibition of pollen tube growth, somatoplastic sterility, cytoplasmic-genic male sterility and the structure of the chromosomes. A few animal species and many plant species, however, are the result of hybrid speciation, including important crop plants such as wheat, where the number of chromosomes has been doubled. Peter Jackson's King Kong Creature Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie is a first person shooter action adventure game based on the 2005 film King Kong. It is a collaboration between the film's director Peter Jackson and famed videogame designer Michel Ancel (Rayman, Beyond Good & Evil). * Megepede dereponecis - These are the largest megapede (besides Hydruscimex), at 1.5m (five feet) long. In the film, a pair are seen in a log which descend on Ann Darrow and look at her menacingly; she then runs out screaming only to encounter a V-Rex. In the game, they are drastically increased in size to about 3m. They sometimes pick fights with Venatosaurus, though neither can kill the other. On a few occasions a Megapede will simply ignore the player (and the other explorers) unless the player attacks first, choosing instead to just come out of hiding and scuttle to somewhere else. They also seem to gain a juvenile form, which have a more bluish hue, and sometimes the juveniles and adults will try to cannibalize on each other, though neither side will die until the player intervenes. They are also buoyant and not afraid to go in water to hunt (much like the related Hydrucimex and the waterfall centipede (Scolopendra cataracta) of southeast Asia). * Scorpio-pede (Nepapede harpagabdominus, real name meaning scropiopleura) measure 2-3 feet in length. Despite their scorpion-like appearance, they are not arachnids. * Vastatosaurus rex 7m (23 ft) 21m (66 ft) 19 tons * Megaprimatus Kong 8m (26 ft), ordinary Gorillas, also very protective, 8-14 tons * Kong: A 25 foot gorilla who is the last of his kind. You can play as Kong in the game. He protects Ann and kills different creatures in her defense. He can climb walls, lift stone pillars, swing from branches and even unlock pathways. He is killed when he is shot down and falls from the Empire State Building, although he can be saved and returned to his lair on Skull Island in the alternate ending * Venatosaurus 2.4m (9.34 ft) 9m (29.34 ft) 10 times * Brontosaurus baxteri 39m (120 ft) 12-78 tons * Udusaur 4-6 feet in length * Moonspider 6-8 inches long * Terapusmordax Wingspan 8 to 10 feet length of 3 to 4 feet * Cave Serpent 50ft (15.5m) 65 tons (female) * Scavenging Birds: These unidentifiable birds can be seen circling in various locations. If a player is patient, they can be shot and killed. Clash of the Titans: The Videogame Clash of the Titans is a 2010 video game for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 based on the film of the same name. * Cyclopes - There are two Cyclopes that the player has to fight in the game * Sand Serpent - * Centaur Slayer - * Basilisk -Dioskilos - * Polyphemus - * Skeleton King - * A monster that guards the Gates to Medusa's Lair. * Medusa -Acrisius/Calibos - * Chimera - * Pride of Ixion - * Kraken - * Bone warriors * Harpy * Minotaur * Sandworm * Siren * Furies THEOI GREEK MYTHOLOGY Welcome to the Theoi Project, a site exploring Greek mythology and the gods in classical literature and art. The aim of the project is to provide a comprehensive, free reference guide to the gods (theoi), spirits (daimones), fabulous creatures (theres) and heroes of ancient Greek mythology and religion. #Cockatrice/Mutant Dragon, Serpent, Eagle and more body parts #Cyclops (Sloth)/Mutant Three-eyed giant and more body parts #Harpies (Harpyiai)/Mutant People's bodys and Dragon's wings #Gigantes/Mutant Serpent, Smurfette, and more body parts #Griffin/Mutant May's Blaziken, Lion's body, Serpent's head on it's tails and Dragon's wings #Hydra/Mutant Slender, massive, 20-21 meters long (65-69 ft), dark-purple serpentine monster with many heads (if one is cut, three more will grow in its place) #Carcinus (Karkinos)/Mutant Giant crab with 4 eyes #Gorgons/Mutant Serpentine-hair, Dragon's wings, tusks, and more body parts (KSI humans from AOE) #Orthrus (Orthros)/ Mutant 10 meters long (32.34 ft) two-headed dog meat, serpent-tail and more body parts #Manticore/Mutant Lion's body, Dee Dee's head (with two or three head), spiked tail, Dragon's wings #Chimera (Khimaira)/Mutant Dragon's body three-heads--of a Tyrannosaurus Rex a Pig and Serpent with 12 meters long (39 ft) #Cerberus/Mutant Three-headed Dog meat, Dragon's body and Serpent (Smurfette) #Scylla (Prometheus)/Mutant 30 meters long, upper body of Dee Dee, tail of fish, circle of six Smurfette's-heads #Minotaur/Mutant Bull-headed mutant Peoples (KSI humans from AOE) #THE BLEMMYAI (Blemmyae)/Mutant Headless men and women with faces on their chests #Sphinx/Mutant Lion's body People's head, eagle's wings #DRAGONS/Mutant four types of dragon in Greek mythology (Dee Dee and the Man). #THE KETOS TROIAS (Trojan Cetus)/Mutant Megalodon #Physical Alice (Dawn from Total Drama Revenge of the Island)/a Mutant physical form of Alice Angel, but portrays more of a corrupted not-so-identical doppelganger of Allison Angel. #Brute Boris/a hulking, mutated reincarnation of Boris the Wolf #Beast Bendy/A mutant a monstrous form of Ink Bendy, needle-like thorns, clawed fingers and two holes that bears a heavy #Bertrum Piedmont/A mutant a huge carnival "octopus" ride, four mechanical arms, with at least three carts per arm and four bolts (two per side) supporting his arms Evolution of Prehistoric Animals * E V O L U T I O N Ankylosaurus · Apatosaurus · Argentinosaurus · Brachiosaurus · Camarasaurus · Ceratosaurus · Chasmosaurus · Chungkingosaurus · Corythosaurus · Deinonychus · Deinosuchus · Dilophosaurus · Diplodocus · Dracorex · Edmontosaurus · Gallimimus · Giganotosaurus · Gigantspinosaurus · Huayangosaurus · Indominus rex · Kentrosaurus · Maiasaura · Mamenchisaurus · Metriacanthosaurus ·Mosasaurus · Muttaburrasaurus · Nodosaurus · Pachycephalosaurus · Parasaurolophus · Pentaceratops · Pteranodon · Polacanthus · Sauropelta · Smilodon · Spinosaurus · Stegosaurus · Struthiomimus · Torosaurus · Triceratops · Tsintaosaurus · Tyrannosaurus · Velociraptor · Wooly Mammoth * Fallen Kingdom Allosaurus · Baryonyx · Carnotaurus · Indoraptor · Therizinosaurus · Sinoceratops · Stygimoloch * Dinosaur 2000 Iguanodon · Oviraptor · Pachyrhinosaurus · Styracosaurus · Utahraptor * Battle at Big Rock Nasutoceratops · Quetzalcoatlus · Titanoboa * Dinosaur King Centrosaurus · Supersaurus Category:Dinosaurs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female Category:Lists Category:Mythology Creatures